Come On Get Higher
by xDarkFantasiesxx
Summary: John's life hasn't been the best. From being a former drug addict, to getting raped and being pregnant as a teenager. To having twin boys and finding a awful man for a husband. John finds himself in more trouble as he gets dumped and left in the woods. Then to meet a pair of ice blue. How from meeting those eyes, would change everything in his life. For CENTON JADE SLASH. Centon.
1. Chapter 1

So CENTON JADE SLASH requested me to make a story for Centon.  
Which is very dramatic by the way. But I love the idea. And I gave this a shot. I did my best, following along with the storyline she wished for.

Along with a few of my own original ideas. But I hope you all enjoy it. 3

YES I know Cody and Evan aren't John's kids. Just pretend they are.  
But there' sa lot of mix romance going on here.  
It's going to be hard for Centon in this story.

Make sure to review and tell me if you like it.  
So I can keep up with the story. 3

kthanks.  
xDarkFantasiesx

* * *

It happened so fasted. His life blew by so past. Now John was in his early thirties. Jeez, was he old. But his life wasn't in vain that much. He has a wonderful husband, Wade Barrent and a pair of lovely sons. Cody and Evan Cena. Life was great now. Everything was amazing. He was glad that he put down the drugs and gave it all away, like his mother wanted him too. He sighed some, looking at the photograph frame of her. The last time the family was together. His mother now dead, she died of a heart attack, how it made him look back on his life. He was finally glad he could had made her happy. For once, he did something right in his life.

_Or he thought he did._

* * *

"JOHN!"

_'Oh god..' _John called out to himself in the safe comfort of his mind as he popped out of the kitchen, staring over at the male on the couch. "Yes dear, what is it?" He said softly, which he soon gotten a glare from his so wonderful husband. "Where the fuck is my beer?" His british accent came out thick in his voice as John's eyes rolled grabbing a bottle of beer. "Forgive me dear, I didn't mean to keep you waiting." He said softly, handing over the beer bottle to his husband. That's when he got his wirst grabbed. Here we go again.

"Let me guess, you where thinking about those drugs again weren't you?" Wade's voice shouted as John's head shook. "No! I've been sober for ten years! You know this! I would never do that again baby!" He whimpered out as Wade's voice grew louder. "Your bullshitting me!" He said with a loud slam of his hand, smacking John dead in his face. Back in the hallway, was his twin sons. Cody and Evan. "Damnit!, He's placing his hands on dad again Cody!" Evan called out, shaking his fits some. "Stay back Cody, I don't want dad, sitting you again."He said some, as he swallowed. he felt awful. This was all his fault. His friends made him hide their stash of drugs. And now his father, was paying the price for it. _'I'm so sorry, dad. I'm so sorry! I should have said no!'_

"So what the fuck is this! HUH JOHN!" He said, with a growl as he grabbed the bag, pointing it at the male infront of him. "I have no idea what your talking about! That isn't mine!" John's voice cracked, feeling tears burn into his eyes. "Sure, you know what! I don't believe you! I knew you were nothing but a piece of shit!" Wade's harsh words came out of his mouth as he smacked John right into the face. John crashed into the ground as he panted some, before hearing glass shatter.

"I'm sick of your bullshit, John! I'm done with you and your drug addict self!" He cursed as he grabbed John's shirt, pulling up the weaken man. "You useless and worthless! As of right now, I'm getting us a divorce." Wade's harsh tone came out as he glared down at the heart broken man. "S-Stop Wade! Don't do this!" John pleaded as he couldn't believe this. His whole life was falling apart. He whimpered and cried, as he shook his head. "Dont' leave me! Baby! I didn't do it! I promise! It isn't mine!' John begged to the stronger man.

Evan's tears came down his cheeks as he shook his head. "I can't take this anymore, Cody!" He said as he came down the staircase, the eightteen year old male grabbed his father pulling him to safety away from his stepfather. "Stop it! Don't hurt him!" Evan pleaded but only got a smack to his face as well. Knocking the thin boy to the ground. "Evan!" John cried as he growled. "Don't take this out on them! Their our kids!" He pleaded as he grabbed Evan, pulling him closer to his figure.

"That's where your wrong. Your ass was fat and pregnant from your rape, that's why I took you in. I felt sorry for you." He cursed, as John's heart broke. He couldn't believe the words coming out of his husband's mouth. "I thought we promised not to bring that up again, Wade!' John's voice cried as he looked at his husband's angered face. "What about this shit! I thought you were done John!" He called out as he laughed. "Get the fuck out of my house!" Wade screamed as John whimpered. "This is our house!" He said out, trying to save what little bit was left of their marriage. "Please! This is MY HOUSE! MY MONEY! MY EVERYTHING! GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" He shouted as he slammed his empty beer bottle to the ground.

"Take those brats out too!" He cursed as he went back to the couch, and turned the tv. John's heart broke as he stood up, helping Evan up to his feet as the two walked back to the bedroom. It didn't take them long, to pack what they needed. John would get a hotel for them for a few nights and hopefully find a apartment. He couldn't believe this. He couldn't believe Wade. He sometimes wished he had the drugs still.

* * *

Leaving the house with his two boys had of been one of the hardest things he had to do, btu as a father. He needed to protect his kids. Ever since he was a teenager when he had them. He always put them first, over anything he had or needed. Cody and Evan were his world. And he wouldn't allow anything to happen to them. From the outside of the Barrnet home to now, of being in the woods, John didn't have a idea how he got there. He sighed some, walking along the roads.

"Come on dad, we gotta get to the city before it gets darker." Said Cody as he sighed still. Still feeling as if this was all his fault. But he never did like Wade. Never really. He knew his father should have someone else. Someone far better for him. "We'll get there soon, you guys." Said John as he sighed some. He was feeling awful. Everything was getting blurry. He didn't notice the bleeding in the back of his head, at all. Everything was a blur, as he dropped to the ground.

"DAD!"

"DADDD!"

Called out the boys, as he could barely hear them. His ocean eyes fluttering to stay open as he locked onto a shadow. Noticing something in the distance. A pair of ice eyes. Ice blue eyes was all he could remember seeing, before everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

"What the...?"

He blinked a few as he glanced around surroundings. Just where in the hell is he? John had no idea what was going on. Let alone how the fuck he got here. He blinked a few, as he pulled himself up into a sitting position on the..bed? Yes a bed? He was on a bed. He looked downward, noticing the furred pelts of animal used as for blankets. Along with other blankets. Just where the fuck is he? In some sort of cabin? And that when he noticed something.

He's naked.

"What the fuck!" Cursed the male, as he shot out of bed, protecting his nude self from any pair of eyes. As he grabbed what seemed to be his clothes. Slipping on his boxers and pants. As he well, couldn't find his shirt anywhere. Just what happened? Did he have sex? Nothing was hurting. He blinked a few as he stepped forward. Nope. No sort of pain. This was odd, to say the least. And that's when it hit him. Cody and Evan! He gasped as he rushed out of the room, trying to find where ever his boys could be at. This was insane. How could be just end up here!? In the middle of nowhere.

And as he came closer to the kitchen a riching scent entered his nose. Pancakes? Yes. Or that's what it smelled like. He then could hear his boy's voices. They were laughing and talking, to someone. As a certain voice came into his ears. It was thick and deep. Rich, almost like fine wine. He felt his body shudder as he walked into the room. Staring at the golden tanned man, tattooed and in a typical clothing, flipping pancakes. He was.. beautiful. Was the only thing John could think of. He swallowed roughly, holding to calm himself down.

"Dad! God! Randy is amazing! He's cooking out beats Wade's!" Evan chirped out as he stuffed a mouthful of plush pancake into his mouth. Purring in content as he swallowed it. Cody's chuckle came out of his lips as he swallowed a mouthful of juice and turned to his father. "Yeah, dad. Randy's amazing. He really is. He can cook, and he hunts too!" He said as he swallowed the second mouthful of fresh made orange juice.

"I take it your John Cena.." Came that thick voice as John found himself locked onto a beautiful pair of icy eyes. It was those same eyes from last night. "You.. you're from..." John's voice shuddered a bit, as Randy couldn't help the chuckle from coming out of him. "Yeah, I'm the one from last night. You had a nasty cut on the back of your head, I cleaned you up and placed you in my bed for the night." He said with a smirk as John's cheeks flushed brightly.

"W-We did..n't..!"

"No, we didn't. But is that a bad thing that we didn't? I'm sure I can change that.."

Randy's voice purred out as John flushed more and walked away from him, heading over to his boys. Kissing their heads. "Idiot. No. I was just making sure. T-Thank you for t taking care of us. I'm sorry if we were a burden to you." He said once again, as Randy's head shook some, pouring a glass of coffee for him. "No, not at all. I do not mind. If you guys need a place to stay you can stay here. The boys here filled me in, on everything. " Randy spoke as he slid the mug over to John, smiling as he went back to flipping pancakes.

"Isn't he amazing dad!" Said Evan as he chuckled some, as he repacked his mouthful of cake again. "Yeah, I don't know your name though..." Said John as he grabbed the mug, looking down at the copper color of liquid. Smelling the sweet caramel scent, filling into his nose.

"It's Randy, Randy Orton."

* * *

"I guess, I should start working.."

He spoke to himself as John sighed some, walking around town. He couldn't just let Randy do everything for him and his boys. he had to do something for them. He went into store and out of business. As he couldn't find anything for him to take. Nothing at all. When he came to a bar. Punk's Gathering. A odd name to say the least but he pushed open the doors and noticed what was in front of him. A tattooed man, short brown locks of hair, and a nice pair of hazel eyes staring at him. "Welcome to Punk's Gathering! My name is Phil, how can I help you." The man called Phil said as he walked up to him, staring at John.

"I saw you have a wanted help sign. And I need to find a job as soon as possible."

"Can ya mix drinks?"

"Yeah..."

"Alright, make me a bloody marie."

Said the man as he nodded his head walking up to the bar. John grabbed everything he needed fixing it together. As a well created glass of crimson was placed in front of him. "One Bloody Marie." Said John as he chuckled as Phil smirked, smelling it as he pulled away. "That smells like one. I don't drink though. Thanks." Said Phil as he handed it to one of his customers. Letting it be on the house. "Then why do you have a bar?" Questioned John as he looked at the male before him.

"I got bored after college, nothing was going right. And well I found this place. I had enough money. So I made it into a bar." Phil said with a chuckle as John nodded. He could see the good reasoning with it. It almost wished he did something like that for his own boys. "Well, can I have the job..?" John asked as Phil chuckled and patted his shoulder. "Shit man! Sure~! Welcome to Punk's Gatherings! I hope you enjoy working here, bud." He placed his knuckle out to him, which John smacked his together with his.

_This was great._

_He found a job._

_And had somewhere for his boys to live at._

_He didn't need Wade._

_No, he didn't._


	3. Chapter 3

So John's work has been going well lately. It's been about a few months since he came to live with Randy Orton. The divorced documents were sent to his work at Punk's Gathering which he had to explain everything to Phil about. Shockingly he understood. He didn't judge. Nor said a word about it. It was nice, very nice after all. Phil and John formed a good bond, becoming worker and boss as well with friends. Close friends. Phil was able to be there for John in the harsh battles of ending this marriage. Thinking about it now he was glad Wade was gone. He became an old prick now. Not the same man he fell in love with. It was sad, really all of those years and memories were wasted now.

"..."

He sighed softly, as he looked down at the shiny bar table. Smiling a bit at the reflection of him. Everything has gotten better. Randy had even gotten jobs for his boys. Evan started working as a librarian at the local library, having connections to the owner of the place. Stephanie McMahon. While, Cody on the other hand worked at a very well-known cafe, called 'Diva's hideout'. As all of the women and men there were almost like hosts. It was interesting to say the least; at first John didn't care for the idea much. But he met Amy Dumas, the owner as he grew to like her the place as well.

He was glad, very glad that everything had gotten better. "Hey, buddy." A smack on his shoulder came as the twinkling eyes of Phil came over to John, snapping him out of his daze. "Hey man, what's up?" Questioned the worker to the boss, as Phil brushed his nose a bit and looked off to the side. "Well I have a guess coming in today. Make sure to take good care of him today? Alright?" With that, John nodded his head as he watched his boss and friend grab his coat. "Going out for a bit?" John asked softly, as he mixed a Mandarin Vodka for one of the tenting drinkers here. "Yeah, I got some business meeting to do. One of the cafes wants to mix their business with ours, so I have a meeting with the owner later about it." Said, the hazel eyed man as he waved his goodbyes. Placing on his gloves before heading into the chilly weather.

* * *

"Famous cafe huh..?" John spoke to himself as he handed the newly made drink over to the other. Sighing a bit to him. He could only think on what this person he was to be waiting for. How would he know who he is? He sighed once again, as he turned his head to the TV. Something governmental was on. Lovely. He wasn't really into all of this stuff. Letting out a soft, yawn as he turned over to the doorway. Listening to the chimes of the bells going off. "Welcome to Punk's Gathering! Shall I offer you a drink?" He said with a flash of a bright smile.

The man before him locked his stunning eyes of chocolate onto the others. His caramel skin flashed in the lights of the room. He was dressed nicely, dress shirt and tie, slacks and dress shoes. Very easy to see he had a good career going for himself. His hair was thin cut, as there wasn't much there, just a bit to show he wasn't bald. But overall he looked like a second god. Since the first god he was lately was Randy of course. But this man was just lovely. He noticed the rather tall man walking over to the bar stand. Sitting down on one of the bench's as John's hand shook a bit nervous like. W-What was he supposed to do?

"Hmm.. I'll take a double Bernadette.." He said, as John nodded his head, listening to the thick voice of the male. He seemed older, and very mature at least. His face had to be made for TV. Where had he seen it? He knew he did. As he turned to the TV really quick. There he was!

Dwayne Johnson, governor of this very town. Oh dear god. He couldn't believe it! So maybe this was the man, Phil was talking about. "So I see, that Phil had you watch over me. That boy is always running around. " Dwayne's voice came out as he crossed his hands together, staring onto John as he watched him rushed around, getting everything he needed to make his drink. He couldn't really help himself, but to stare at him. As well, below the table. Watching John's ass shake as he moved. He really couldn't help himself there.

As Dwayne had made it cleared in the past. When he wanted something he would get it. Man or woman, governor or being a farmer. Anything he wanted, with a snap of his thick fingers he would get it. And oh yes, Dwayne planned on getting this man before him. "H-Here you go, Mr. J-Johnson!" Called out a nervous John as he placed his glass before him, before noticing Dwayne's fingers slip against his as he grabbed the cup. What was that just now? "Please, call me Dwayne.." Said the male as he brought the lip to his mouth before a blast of a ring tone came into the room.

"Oh shit! Excuse me sir.."

Said John as he walked away a bit answering the phone. "R-Randy..? You know I'm working right.?" John whispered as he looked at the time, well he was getting off soon. "I know, why I called, the boys are staying over at their friends house tonight. And I was planning on coming and picking you up, after work. Maybe we can eat out tonight." Said, Randy's thick voice on the other line, giving John a soft shudder. Now after all of this time of living with the godly man on the phone with him. John never got to know Randy.

But he wanted too. Even though he had all of this to deal with because of Wade. He couldn't' deny the want for Randy.

"U-Uh.. Sure! I get off in an hour. So you can come by then if you want." John said, as he chewed on his bottom lip. He couldn't believe this was happening. "Alright, I'll see you in an hour then. Pick somewhere to go, see you soon." And with that, a dead line was echoing into his ears. John pulled himself together as he placed away his phone into his pocket and walked into the room with the male, drinking his drink rather fastly.

"Sorry about that, it was important." John's soft voice came out as he grabbed a clean glass and held onto it. "Would you want an other one?" "Sure." Was all Dwayne said, as he sighed. John wondered if there was something wrong, but he knew better than to snoop into people's personal business. He grabbed the bottles again and started to make the next drink. "I guess you made dinner plans..?" Said, Dwayne as John blinked a few. "What..? Oh that, it's just my roommate. We're just eating out tonight..!" He said happily as well the twinkle came back into Dwayne's eyes.

This is just what he needed.

"Really now..?"

"Yeah, we're really good friends. He's a good guy.."

"That's good to hear."

"It is..?"

"Yeah.. It is.."

Said his husky voice as Dwayne's smirk came onto play.

John had no idea, what he was getting himself into. He had no idea what so ever that the next few months of his life, were going to get worst,

_ and far from better._


	4. Chapter 4

Well here's the next chapter. It seems that a lot of people wanted me to hurry up and get the next chapter posted.

Well I have it here now. Yay, I need to work on some of my other fanfics, and get my next ideas on the paper. Or well Wordpad, haha.

But here is the chapter.

WARNING.  
Mature Reading for this.  
RAPE

OR well Almost Rape is in here.  
So yeah.

Don't if you don't like..

Shoutouts TOO;  
WADEsJOHNsRANDYs Darkness

jenimik

CenaRKO1986

CenationUCME

Xenarocks99

CENTON JADE

Hailey Egan Cena

Thanks for reading;

xDarkFantasiesxx

* * *

_That hour went by so slow.._

_Deadly slow._

And Dwanye was still here, sitting at the bar. John's ocean eyes turned over to him. The male, glancing at his iPad, his fingers fastly moving at the buttons on the screen. Seemed like business. This was just awkward. He never had a guest stay here this long, and he was barely drinking. He only had ordered maybe three drinks. He sighed some, as he cleaned the bar table, looking around some. Noticing a drunk person, leaving as he rushed upward. Phil was very sure on making sure the drinkers had a ride back home, and they WEREN'T drinking while driving.

Lucky for John he had caught up to the man, just in time. Stopping him and calling a cab for him. Taking his keys, as Phil offered always to keep their cars here until the next morning when they would pick them up. He swing the key charm around his finger as he entered back into the bar. As he noticed, only Dwanye was there. This was awkward. "Uh, where did everyone go?" He blinked a few as Dwanye's think voice came out of a laughter. His long finger pointed to the clock as he chuckled again. "It's closing hours, you should know the time the bar closes, bartender." He chuckled once again, making a flush come onto the bartender's cheeks.

Walking up to the tables as John grabbed the chairs and placed them onto the tables. "If that's the case then why are you still here?" Questioned John as he panted, lifting up the fourth chair and placing it ontop of the table. Wiping a bead of sweet off his forehead, he turned to notice Dwanye wasn't at his table but near by him. "I'm waiting for Phil, we're supposed to have a chat tonight." Said the governor as he smirked some, leaning over the table. His chocolate eyes locking onto John's ocean pair.

His smirk still wrapped around his lips, he couldn't help himself at all. John was to die for. It was as if love? Maybe love hit him all at once. He felt every emotion enter his being as he wanted more. Yes more, of John. It was almost as if he was drug addict. He needed his next hit of John. And he barely knew him, for more than a few hours. But it didn't matter to him, he would always get whatever he wanted. And what he wanted, was this man before him. This bartender. Was calling to him. He smirked as he walked up to John, catching the man off guard as he grabbed his arm and pushed him onto a empty table.

"H-Hey!" Shouted John, as Dwanye hushed him up with his mouth on his. His tongue roughtly entering in the man's mouth. His hand, sliding up John's figure. John couldn't believe what was going on. NO! He wouldn't allow this to happen a second time. His fits blew out as he punched his back, and did what ever he could to get the six foot four man off of him. "Get off me! Get the fuck off me! NOW! NOW! DAMNIT NOW!" He shouted, he cried, and screamed. But his words fell on death ears. Dwanye wasn't going to listen to him what so ever.

His hand, slide down his pants with ease, as John winced his eyes tightly closed. N-No. This couldn't be happening? "Hmm.. Seem likes your big down there as well.." Purred out Dwanye' as he stroked his fingers around the bare length in his hands. Loosing up John's pants, and tugging them down with his other free hand. John's body trembled, but not in enjoyment, not in pleasure. In fear. Just what was happening! How could this happen to him. "Get off me, I-I don't want this! I don't even know you!" John shouted as he smacked his hands onto his harden back once again. His words and his pleads falling on deaf ears once again.

"Mmm... God, I want you so badly..."

"Get off me!"

"I'll make you mine.."

"FUCK SAKES! GET OFF ME!"

Called out the man once again, as tears burned into his ocean pools once again. All he could think of what his kids. Evan and Cody, he vowed this would never happen again. And that's when he felt his body being grabbed. Oh dear god no. And he was flipped hard back onto the table, his stomach crashing into the wooden broads. "Ngh.." Groaned out John as then he noticed it, his pants were falling to his knees. His perfectly round ass, exposed and easily to be taken. N-No, not again.

"Get off! GET OFF! DAMNIT! NO NO! I SAID FUCKING NO!" He cried out, his tears pouring down his cheeks fast. His body trembled, his legs ached. He knew what was about to come. You would think in these many years he would be ready to fight this again, he just couldn't let this happen. No, he just could. He wiggled around, trying to break free. Trying to save himself from the dooming act coming onto him. He heard the metal of other's belt get loose and drop down to the ground. His tears, dropped more. His heart jumped into his throat. His bile in his stomach, twisting and begging to be released in the hopes he would run away in disgustment.

"Oh John, that ass looks so tight. I can't wait to make it mine." Purred out Dwanye as he dropped his pants, and grabbed John's hips roughly. His long fingers stainting his flesh, forcing new bruises to be placed there. John's tears dropped more, falling more onto the wooden table. His heart dropping, his mind becoming foggy. He remembered everything, from that man. When that man took him, by forced and did the same thing to him. Forcing him into sex, and then inpregnanting him with children. Children which he loves by the way. But still, he didn't want it to happen again.

Just as when he felt the tip of the large swollen cock, brush against his hole, a slam came across the room. John's eyes looked up and to the door. He couldn't believe it. What wonderful luck did he have. There he stood, Randy Orton. Dressed as if he was going on a hot date. Those icy pools were filled with hate and anger as he grabbed Phil's cane, next to the door and walked up to them. "Get your paws off of him!" Shouted Randy as he growled with hate, the cane raised over his head. He wasn't going to stop, he would bash in Dwanye's head.

"A-Alright.. Fuck." Cursed out Dwanye as he pushed John off of the table, making the broken man crash onto the ground. He smirked, as he grabbed his pants and pulled them up. "Just because your jealous, doesn't mean you ruin other's fun." Dwanye's thick voice came out of his pale lips, as he tighten up his belt once more time, and chuckled. "You think this was fun! Forcing a man into having sex, for your own enjoyment! You make me sick!" Randy cursed as he grabbed John, holding him to his body. "Get out of here! Now! I don't care if your the governor, I have no fucking trouble getting your ass thrown in jail!" He shouted in anger, as Dwanye chuckled and pointed his fingers to Randy.

"I have this world wrapped around my finger, there isn't a little punk like you can do to stop me. I'll have him. I always get what I want." Dwayne chuckled as he grabbed his jacket and iPad, stepping out of the bar. Looking as if nothing had happened. John on the other hand wasn't so lucky. He was trembling in his embrace, in that warm pair of arms he remembered being in for a while. Randy was the one who saved him in the woods. He was the one who gave his children a home. He was the one who was here so far. And he's the one who saved him. Not Wade.

"R-Randy..?"

"Hush, it's alright. Let's go home, okay.."

"Y-Yeah."

With that, Randy jumped dressed John and they two walked out together, hand in hand. Randy made a vow at that moment, he would protect him.

_ No matter what._


End file.
